il21946fandomcom-20200214-history
Bombs
An A'erial Bomb' is a type of explosive weapon intended to travel through the air with predictable trajectories, usually designed to be dropped from an aircraft. Aerial bombs include a vast range and complexity of designs, from unguided gravity bombs to guided bombs, hand tossed from a vehicle, to needing a large specially built delivery vehicle; or perhaps be the vehicle itself such as a glide bomb, instant detonation or delay-action bomb. The act is termed aerial bombing. As with other types of explosive weapons, aerial bombs are designed to kill and injure people and destroy materiel through the projection of blast and fragmentation outwards from the point of detonation. (Wikipedia ) Bomb Types (In-Game) *HE : Standard high explosive bombs *Fragmentation : Designed for maximum shrapnel Spread over Area to Inflict Area Damage. *Incendiary: Sprays flaming material over targets. *Atomic: Powerful Type of Ordnance using the Uranium to spark an uncontrolled diffussion of Atomic to create a Powerful and Devastating Explosion. Bomb Used by Various Air Forces (In-Game) Lufwaffe : *AB-250 Type: Munitions dispenser carrying "SD-2" antipersonnel fragmentation bombs or "SD-4" hollow-charge antitank munitions. AB-250 could carry 144 SD-2s or 30 *SD-4s. It could also accommodate 224 tiny "SD-1" munitions, 17 "SD-10" bombs, 184 "B-1" incendiaries, or 116 "B-2" steel-nosed incendiaries. *AB-500 Type: Munitions dispenser carrying SD-2 antipersonnel fragmentation bombs or SD-4 hollow-charge antitank munitions. *AB-1000 Type: Munitions dispenser carrying SD-2 antipersonnel fragmentation bombs or SD-4 hollow-charge antitank munitions. *LT F5b Type: Air-launched torpedo (used on He-111) *PC 1600 Type: Armour piercing bomb *SC 50 Type: General purpose bomb *SC 70 Type: General purpose bomb *SC 250 Type: General purpose bomb *SC 500 Type: General purpose bomb *SC 1000 "Hermann" Type: General purpose bomb *SC 1800 "Satan" Type: General purpose bomb *SC 2000 Type: General purpose bomb *SD 500 Type: Fragmentation bomb Soviet : *45-12-AN Torpedo: Type: Air-launched 533 mm torpedo used with IL-2 T *45-36-AN/45-36-AV Torpedo: Type: Air-launched 450 mm torpedo used with IL-4 T *RS-82, RS-132, M-13: Type: Rockets with demolition warhead *RS-132, Type: Rockets with demolition warhead *M-13, Type: Rockets with demolition warhead *BRS-82, Type: Anti-armor rockets *BRS-132, Type: Anti-armor rockets *AJ-2 Ampoules: Type: Napalm dispenser *AO-10: Type: General purpose bomb *AO-25: Type: General purpose bomb *FAB-50: Type: General purpose bomb *FAB-100: Type: General purpose bomb *FAB-250: Type: General purpose bomb *FAB-500: Type: General purpose bomb *FAB-1000: Type: General purpose bomb *FAB-2000: Type: General purpose bomb *FAB-5000: Type: General purpose bomb *PTAB-2.5: Type: Multiple anti-tank bomblet *VAP-250 : Type: Phosphorus dispenser US : *100 lb. bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *250 lb. bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *300 lb. bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *500 lb. bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *1000 lb. bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *1600 lb. bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *2000 lb. bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *4.5" M8 Rocket: Type: General purpose rocket *HVAR 5" Rocket: Type: General purpose rocket *AP HVAR 5" Rocket: Type: Armour-piercing rocket *Mk.13 Torpedo: Type: Air-launched torpedo with 400-600 lb. (182-272 kg) warhead Weight: 2,167 pounds (982.9 kg) *Napalm: Type: "Jellied" gasoline incendiary bomb Weight: 154 gallons *Parafrag: Type: retarded fragmentation bomb Weight: 23 pounds (10.4 kg) *Tiny Tim: Type: 11.75" unguided surface attack rocket with 500 lb. (227 kg) semi-armour-piercing warhead *VB-2 Bat Bomb : Radar Guided Glide Bomb for Anti-Shipping Role *GB-8 Razon : Guided Aerial Bomb for Anti-Shipping Role Japan : *15 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *30 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *50 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *50 kg (INC) bomb: Type: Incendiary bomb *60 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *100 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *250 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *500 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *600 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *800 kg bomb: Type: General purpose bomb *Cargo: Type: Supplies dropped by parachute from transport aircraft (L2D-2 Showa) *Type 3 Mk.27 Bomb-Rockets: Type: Air-launched unguided anti-aircraft rockets with phosphorus incendiary proximity-fuze warhead *Type 91 Torpedo: Type: Air-launched torpedo with 250 kg warhead Weight: 835 kg